The game of golf has become one the most technologically advanced sports in the world. Experts in science and physics have combined state of the art materials with ergonomic and aerodynamic principles in order to produce golf clubs and golf balls that produce more accurate and consistently longer golf shots. Even with all of this technology people still have difficulty in mastering the basics of the game. One (1) of these basics is the ability to keep one's wrists in the correct position throughout the entire swing. The wrists of many or even most golfers move about haphazardly during a swing. This movement then causes the face of the club to move wildly, resulting in balls that slice off to the left or right. While various coaching methods exist to help combat this condition, it remains a problem for many golfers.
Various training devices have attempted to provide assistance with this problem and train golfers how to properly maintain the position of the hands and forearms relative to the golf club during the golf swing. Many of these devices focus on setting the distance between and holding the position of the arms while gripping the club. Other devices provide extension members of varying complexity which attach to the club to reinforce the position of the club within the golfer's hands. Many of these devices focus on putting and are intended for use with a golf putter.
While these devices may achieve their purported objective each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, these devices lack a simple way to adjust and secure the distance between the golfer's forearm and wrist portions relative to the golf club. Depending upon the specific type of club being used, the location of the hands on the club and the relative distance and angle between the arms and the club varies. Prior devices do not account for this variation or require different training aids for different types of clubs. Additionally, these devices do not provide for a way to automatically disengage from or release the club at the appropriate time during execution of the swing.